The Lost Prophecy
by indulgeomihi
Summary: The true meaning of the prophecy. please rate and review. Rated T for violence, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches._

_Born to one who has thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._

_And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power that the Dark Lord knows not._

_**Neither**__ can live while the __**other**__ survives_

Alone.

The heavy rains fell from the clouds, trying in desperate vain to rebuild the once grassy orchard beyond the Burrow. And as God's tears streamed from heaven, one sixteen-year-old girl stood by her window, weeping to herself.

And only one thought was present in Ginny Weasley's head.

Alone.

She was abandoned. Her closest brother, her best friend, and her once-boyfriend had left to hunt the soul of the Dark Lord. Her mother was preoccupied with repairing the ashen household. Her brothers were too busy with their lives and jobs. There was no one there for her, no one but herself.

Alone.

"Ginny, time to go," Molly Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Coming mum," was her miserable reply.

She heaved her trunk, grabbed her wand, and trudged downstairs, wondering and hoping, that maybe wasn't as different. Her friends would be there, Quidditch would be there, and magic would be there, but it wasn't the same without Harry, or Ron, or Hermione.

"GINNY, COME DOWNSTAIRS! The train leaves in an hour," her mother was getting more edgy each word.

"YES MUM," was she responded from halfway down the stairs.

A farewell party of three stood on the platform.

Tall, balding, and stoic fighter, Arthur Weasley looked at his only daughter with pain in his eyes. He drew her close, and held her as though she was his world.

Her mother, short, plump, tears streamed unremorsefully down her face as she squeezed her seventh child with all her heart.

And her brother, Fred, practical joker, prankster extraordinaire, the kindest and most sensitive of her siblings. He hugged his sister dear, pouring all his love, strength, and happiness into her.

"I love you Ginny, we all do. So please promise us that you'll try to stay safe."

Clinging to him, and crying silently, she said, "I promise."

And with the silver steam that rose out of the Express, her 6th year at Hogwarts School began.

Chapter 1

The four long house tables were slowly filling themselves underneath the starry ceiling. The candles floated along the tables, shedding lights on the pearly ghosts who flitted here and there. But the laughter, the eager talking, and the shouted greetings were gone. Hogwarts was no longer a place of happiness.

The moment Ginny reached her table, she was approached by none other than Neville Longbottom, who, after the Battle at the Ministry, became one of her most trusted friends.

"Hey Ginny, had a good summer?"

"Sort of, well, not really. The only good part was Bill and Fleur's wedding, but that was ruined by Death Eaters. Plus a lot of people are gone hiding. And Harry , Ron and Hermione left too."

"Yeah. I think my gran will have to do the same sooner or later too." Neville sighed, "Do you know where the three of them went though?"

"Sorry, they made me promise not to tell."

"That's okay. I guess that means there'll be plenty of work for us then," he laughed,

"Neville," Ginny questioned playfully, "what do you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing, just some welcoming gifts for our NEW professors." The round-faced boy smiled mischievously.

"What," Ginny exclaimed, shocked. "Who besides Snape has a new job?" She immediately looked toward the staff table, scanning for unfamiliar faces. There, she saw them, right next to Professor McGonagall. A man with jet-black hair and beady eyes, who looked quite mad. And beside him, a young woman who was without a doubt his sister.

"Amycus and Alecto Carrow," Neville said. Realization dawned on Ginny.

"Harry said they were there when Dumbledore was murdered," she gasped, "They're Death Eaters"

Neville's mischievous smile twisted into a mask of hatred. "Good, then they'll deserve exactly what they get."

Ginny's next question was cut short however, as Headmaster Snape had chosen to stand up. Slowly, quiet was reduced to silence, and the Death Eater took a deep breath.

"This year, like every other, there have been some staffing changes." The new headmaster was clearly not at ease with giving speeches.

"Since our previous Muggle Studies professor has been missing for a time"

Amycus sniggered.

"We have decided to appoint a replacement. Ms. Alecto Carrow, if you will."

Alecto stood, and was met with vigorous applause, emanating primarily from the table dressed in silver and emerald. All three other Houses swiveled their eyes to meet those of Slytherin House, eyeing each other with distaste.

After the applause died down, Professor Snape spoke again.

"We have also found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Mr. Amycus Carrow"

Again the Great Hall was filled with claps and screams, again only from the House of Slytherin. After the Hall was silent once more, Snape sat down and the students resumed talking, a little.

At last Professor McGonagall came forward and unraveled the scroll of first years, and with the Sorting Hat set upon the school, the first years approached one-by-one, not as eager as usual to be assigned a house.

"Baxter, Abigail"

A young girl who looked absolutely petrified stepped forward and onto the stool.

"Ravenclaw"

Gryfffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw clapped eagerly, guiding the new student to her place on the House table.

Another half hour passed before finally, "Knight, Aiden" was Sorted into Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall marched back to the Staff table and the feast began soon after.

Following a treacle tart that was delicious as ever, Ginny, Neville, and the rest of the Gryffindors trooped up to the 7th floor, and after saying "Nobility" many times over, the Fat Lady's portrait swung out, revealing the still cozy common room.

Almost immediately, the 6th and 7th years noticed an absence of someones. 3 someones to be exact, and withing 5 minutes of entry Ginny was bombarded with every single question possible relating to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Why did they leave?"

Ginny's face fell, remembering the promise she made.

"Where did they go?"

Her mind screamed with worry, and she wondered and hoped that the three were all right. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Are they in hiding?"

Her lip began to tremble.

No one seemed to care about what Ginny was feeling. No one noticed her growing amount of tears in her eyes. No one seemed concerned with anything besides her three best friends.

"What are they looking for?"

"Why are you here if they're not?"

"Will they be back before Christmas?"

Finally, Neville, seeing the growing sadness on her face, came over and quieted all the curious students.

"Okay move along, time for everyone to go to bed. Classes tomorrow, c'mon go to your rooms"

And slowly, the students shuffled along, making their ways upstairs to the dormitories.

"Thank you for that Neville."

"No problem, they were being pretty annoying anyway," He replied. Ginny's face fell once more, and he noticed quickly.

"Hey Gin, are you okay?" Ginny noticed the tears that almost fell and blinked quickly, suppressing the urge to cry.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine Neville, don't worry," she assured him.

"Okay, because I promise, me and Luna are always here for you. We're sad about them leaving Hogwarts too." Ginny felt a rush of affection for her friend.

"Thank you Neville, I know."

And with that, Ginny climbed the stone steps to her dormitory, and to her bed, where she wondered what her new teachers had planned for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning sunlight flowed through the dormitory windows, signaling the beginning of the day. Wordlessly, the girls all dressed and left the room at high speeds, fearing the reprisals of being late for class.

Down in the Great Hall, the Heads of Houses were busy distributing schedules to their students. Not surprisingly, 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing in the morning, followed by History of Magic for Gryffindors, and finally, Muggle Studies with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, now a compulsory class.

Ginny read and reread her schedule with disdain, not overjoyed at all to find out what Amycus had for a lesson plan. She placed the schedule not-so-carefully in her bag and promptly began wolfing down breakfast, while reading the Daily Prophet.

_HARRY POTTER: WANTED FOR QUESTIONING OVER THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_Harry J. Potter, 17, a student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, needs no introduction. Nearly convicted 2 years ago for illegal underage magic, he has now disappeared to avoid consequences, suspected to be acting alongside school friend Hermione Granger. _

_As everyone is now aware, the supposed fraud Albus Dumbledore was killed some months previously during a Death Eater invasion of the school. No word now on who or what murdered the former headmaster, but a reliable source has indicated that Mr. Potter had left the school earlier that night with Professor Dumbledore and returned later supporting the severely weakened teacher. _

_We now issue a formal invitation to Mr. Potter so as to discern the exact causes of Dumbledore's death, and of course the purpose of the duo's mysterious disappearance during the abject time of crisis. _

_More on Professor Dumbledore can be found on page 16, as well as an excerpt from Rita Skeeter's intriguing biography __The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore__. _

Ginny stowed the paper and quickly made to leave, bored and annoyed by the Prophet's horrible description of the two, when yet another distraction approached with the title Colin Creevey.

She didn't know the aspiring photographer well, even though they were in the same year, however the DA had formed a bond in the previous year, and she knew he could be trusted.

"Hey Ginny, have you seen my brother Dennis anywhere," Colin questioned her, obviously a little worried about his sibling. "I haven't seen him since the feast"

Sure he was just overreacting, but not wanting to hurt his feelings, she replied, "I'm sorry Colin, I haven't seen him since dinner last night either, but if I spot him anywhere, I'll let you know right away."

Colin looked a little more calm, "Thanks Ginny." He opened his mouth as if going to ask her something else, but thought better of it and said nothing but, "See you in 1st class, yeah."

"See you"

The Clock chimed, and chaos emerged, with all the students rushing to and fro, dropping books, spilling ink, etc.

The 6th years, having experienced 1st day ruckus many times, calmly weaved their way through their peers and off towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts tower.

The classroom was dark, dingy, not at all like in previous years. Amycus Carrow stood by the blackboard, inscribing the subject of the day with white chalk.

The small class finished choosing their seats, and the door closed behind them without warning. Amycus turned around.

"Welcome to my class," he said, "I trust you had enjoyable summers"

He quickly gestured to the blackboard, "Our topic for today is unforgivable curses."

"So, Harper, how many unforgivable curses are there?"

Harper, the former Slytherin reserve Seeker, looked simply delighted to display his knowledge of the Dark Arts.

"Three sir, The Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperious Curse"

Amycus looked delighted "Correct, 50 points to Slytherin."

The Gryffindors thought better than to speak their mind.

"Now today our main focus will be the Cruciatus Curse. The incantation is simple enough, _crucio_, and it causes unbearable pain."

The majority of the Slytherins looked almost hungry for the next part of the day's lesson.

"So," Amycus continued, "We need a volunteer, and as it appears, one presented itself just last night."

He flicked his wand, and a large cloth flew upward, revealing a metal cage beneath, in which a young red-haired boy sat, crying silently.

"DENNIS," Colin yelled, rushing over to his little brother's cage.

Amycus flicked his wand once more, and Colin's yells were silenced, as were the movement of his hands.

"This boy was caught in the corridors after hours, waiting by a portrait of an extremely fat lady. And so very kindly, he agreed to be our volunteer today. Allow me to demonstrate."

He pointed his wand at Dennis and yelled, "Crucio"

The air was torn apart by the tortured screams of the boy. Writhing and shrieking on the cage floor, he screamed again and again for his brother to help him, but no aid came.

Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors sat at their desks, horrified at what was going on, contrary to most Slytherins, who were giggling with delight. For a while the 6th years heard nothing but the shrieks of pain coming from Dennis.

Finally, Amycus lowered his wand, satisfied that the punishment had been dealt to one offender. He released Colin from his previous spell, and the slight 6th year rushed to his brother, touching his fingers through the wire-frame.

Amycus spoke once more, "Now that punishment has been given for one student, more is necessary for the boy who did not follow directions in my class. Boy, its your turn now. Go ahead, whenever you're ready."

Colin was still unsure of what he was supposed to do, and Amycus was not pleased with that.

"BOY, WHAT DID I JUST SAY? DO IT!"

Colin was trembling, "s-sir, w-what exactly am I s-supposed to do?"

Amycus growled, "Playing dumb are we? Well let me explain it down at your level. You…practice…curse…on…volunteer."

Realization dawned on Colin and his face screwed up in utter hatred.

"NO," he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No?"

"_CRUCIO" _ Dennis's screams were nothing compare to his brother's, and his brother started screaming things as well, swearing at Amycus, screaming at his brother.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it," she yelled, running over to Amycus. She grabbed onto his arm and pulled, ending the curse.

The Death Eater turned to face Ginny, mouth twisting into a smile. "Oh, and who might this be?"

"_Crucio" _

Pain rippled through Ginny's body as her screams joined the ones Colin and Dennis gave just seconds ago. She thought of the people she loved, hoping with all her heart that they weren't put through this treatment. She thought of death. She thought of memories. She thought of Hermione, Ron, and. Harry.

As quick as the pain came, it vanished. Her screams died away. She slowly stood up to face the twisted Professor.

"Learn your place, girl"

He drew back his hand, and delivered a stinging slap to Ginny's face. She reeled backward, pain clouding her vision, blackness threatening to take her. But Ginny Weasley did not live with 6 brothers without learning a few things. Slowly, her vision cleared up, and the pain died away once more.

"Class dismissed"


End file.
